


영원히

by 6382903



Category: British Comedy RPF, Monty Python RPF
Genre: Horror, M/M, maybe...
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: might be slightly horror (it was my intention at least)
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese





	영원히

“제발 좀 진정해, 그레이. 제발.”

존은 야근에 찌든 채로 집에 왔지만, 집에 도착해도 일로부터 자유로울 순 없었다. 그레이엄은 최근 편집증적 망상에 시달리고 있었다. 하지만 의사인 쪽은 그레이엄이었다. 이럴 때마다 존은 직업을 맞바꾸고 싶었다. 그레이엄은 다리를 접은 채 소파 구석에 웅크려있다가 고개를 들었다. 며칠간 환기하지 않은 집의 공기가 답답했다.

“내가 거짓말한다고 생각하지?”

“믿어. 믿는데, 너 지금 피곤해 보이니까 좀 쉬라는 거야.”

적어도 하나는 사실이었다. 그레이엄의 눈 밑은 거뭇해졌고, 식은땀을 흘리고 손을 떨고 있었다. 그레이엄에게 또 손을 떤다고 지적을 하면 그런 적 없다고 일갈할 것이다. 혹은 술을 마시지 않아서 그렇다고 변명하거나. 존이 가방을 내려놓고 옷을 갈아입고 오자 그레이엄은 파이프를 입에 물고 창가를 서성이고 있었다. 그레이엄의 움직임을 따라 마루가 삐걱거리는 소리가 반복됐다.

“오늘은 무슨 일이었는데?”

그레이엄은 금방 집중력을 잃고 두껍게 친 커튼을 슬그머니 들춰 창밖을 내려봤다가, 다시 서성이기를 반복했다.

“옆집 프린 씨랑 리프트를 같이 탔는데, 날 이상한 눈으로 봤어.”

“그린 씨겠지.”

“뭐든 간에. 날… 날 그 이상한 눈초리로 봤다고. 그 이상한 눈길. 넌 몰라.”

허공을 휘저은 제스처가 끝나자 파이프를 든 손끝이 떨리고 있었다. 존에게 눈을 맞춘 그레이엄의 눈동자 역시 흔들리고 있었다. 존은 짜증이 몰려나오는 것을 꾹 눌러 참느라 긴 심호흡을 했다. 저만 보고 있는 이 불쌍한 애에게 화풀이 할 순 없었다.

“그레이,” 존은 동거인의 갈 곳을 잃은 두 손을 모아 감쌌다. “네가 게이인 걸 그린 씨가 어떻게 알겠어.” 그레이엄의 손이 힘을 잃고 툭 떨어졌다. 존은 그레이엄을 안고 등을 토닥였다. “괜찮아. 네가 지금 피곤해서 그래. 혹시 모르니까 그린 씨한테는 내가 얘기할게, 우리 방해하지 말라고.”

“고마워, 존,” 그레이엄이 웅얼거리며 존의 품으로 파고들었다. 머리카락이 존의 귓가를 간지럽혔다.

“그리고 설령 알아도… 내가 있잖아. 우린 괜찮아.”

그레이엄이 품속에서 고개를 끄덕였다.

“우리가 같이 있으니까. 영원히.”

***

다음 날 아침, 존은 옆집의 그린 씨와 같이 리프트를 타게 됐다. 보통 존이 그레이엄보다 일찍 출근했다.

“클리즈 씨, 그 집은 문제 없죠?”

5피트를 좀 넘는 그린 씨가 6피트를 넘는 존에게 말을 걸었다. 존은 최대한 상냥하게 (그래서 더 거만하게 보였다) 고개를 끄덕였다.

“무슨 문제요?”

“몇주 전부터 이웃들이 소음과… 이상한 일이 있다고 말이 많아요.”

“없습니다.”

“삐걱거리는 소음이요, 가끔은 비명이 들린다고도 하고.”

“비명이요?”

“비명보단 흐느끼는 소리가 더 정확하겠네요. 그 더럽게 소름 끼치는 소리가 우리 집에서도 들린다고요.”

“글쎄요. 전 들어본 적 없습니다. 그러고 보니 저도 드릴 말이 있네요.”

경쾌한 알림음이 울린 뒤 천천히 문이 열렸다. 참견쟁이에게서 해방될 시간이었다.

“남의 집 일에 참견하지 않으셨으면 좋겠어요. 제 친구가 불쾌해 하더군요. 좋은 하루 되십쇼. 먼저 갑니다.”

그린 씨는 입이 약간 벌어진 멍청한 얼굴이었다. 순간적으로 당황이 스쳤고, 이상한 눈으로 존을 바라봤지만 존은 이미 등을 돌린 뒤였다.

***

존은 퇴근을 하며 그레이엄을 데리러 갔다. 그레이엄은 정문 앞에서 기다리고 있었다.

“차이니즈 누들 포장해가자.”

조수석에 올라탄 그레이엄은 기분이 좋아 보였다. 차이니즈 누들은 집으로 가는 길에 있는 노점의 것이 가장 맛있었다.

“그래. 오늘은 어땠어?”

존은 옅은 미소를 머금고 그레이엄을 바라보고 출발했다. 그레이엄은 가는 내내 재잘거렸다. 그래서 흉부외과 제시가 말이지… 윌슨 선생님이… 존은 약간 건성으로, 그러나 나름의 최선을 다해 맞장구를 치다가 노점이 보이자 차를 멈췄다. 앉아있어. 사 올게. 나도 갈래. 그래, 그럼. 내려.

“두 개, 테이크아웃이요.”

“연유빵도 사자.”

“너 저번에도 물려서 못 먹었잖아.”

“먹고 싶단 말이야.”

가게 주인이 누들을 포장용기에 담다가 존을 힐끗거렸다.

“연유빵도 주세요.”

이제는 존도 주인의 이상한 눈초리를 알아차렸다. 짐작 가는 이유는 없었다. 계산을 마치고 비닐봉지를 건네받으면서 존은 가게를 바꿔야겠단 생각을 했다. 이상한 눈. 그레이엄이 말한 게 저런 건가?

“존, 저 사람 이상해.”

“가게 주인?” 존이 시동을 걸었다.

“어. 프린 씨처럼 봐.”

“네 이마에 게이라고 쓰여 있진 않은데.”

그레이엄이 울적해진 건 존도 알아챌 수 있었다. 필사적인 농담에 그레이엄은 나지막하게 웃고 말았다. 그 외엔 아무 소리도 내지 않았다. 집에 도착해 리프트를 타고 올라갈 동안 존은 그레이엄을 달래기 위해 용을 썼다. 아래층의 누군가와 리프트를 같이 타긴 했지만, 누군지도 궁금하지 않은 장삼이사보단 그레이엄이 더 중요했으니 존은 끊임없이 그레이엄에게 말을 붙였다. 아래층 사람은 최대한 구석에 붙어있다가 문이 열리자마자 황급히 나갔다. 그레이엄이 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“프린 씨가 소문을 다 냈나 봐. 우리 다시 이사하자.”

“한 달 됐어, 그레이. 이사 온 지 얼마 안 됐다고.”

“그래서 뭐? 다들 저렇게 보는데 그냥 참으라고?”

“이사 가는 거랑 참는 거랑 뭐가 달라?”

“다르지! 그게 어떻게 같아?”

“그레이엄!”

문이 열리는 동시에 존이 고함을 질렀다. 리프트를 기다리고 있던 그린 씨는 다소 놀란 얼굴로 존을 바라봤다.

“클리즈 씨? 괜찮아요?”

존이 숨을 몰아쉬다가 그린 씨를 매섭게 쏘아봤다.

“주제 넘게 참견하지 마시라고 했는데.”

“이봐요, 난 그냥 걱정하는 거라고요.”

존은 대답을 듣지 않고 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 그레이엄이 서둘러 뒤따랐다. 저녁 식탁엔 말이 별로 없었다. 그레이엄은 자기 몫의 음식에 손도 대지 않고 파이프만을 피워댔다. 그날 둘은 일찍 잠자리에 들었다. 존은 새벽에 누군가가 문을 두드리는 소리에 일어났다.

“클리즈 씨, 귀댁에서 소음이 발생한다는 이웃들의 제보가 계속 들어와요,” 관리인이 피곤한 얼굴로 서 있었다.

“이 시각에 찾아와서 하실 말이라곤 그게 끝입니까?” 존이 잠에서 깨기 위해 눈을 찌르듯이 비볐다.

“저도 이러고 싶지 않았지만, 지금 당장 안 찾아가면 사무소에 불을 지른다고 길길이 날뛰지 뭡니까.”

“우린 둘 다 자고 있었어요. 소음은 무슨.”

“둘이요?”

“나랑 내 친구 둘 다 잤다니까요.”

“아,” 관리인이 씩 웃었다. “그래도 클리즈 씨, _그런_ 소음도 주의해주셔야 해요. 그리고 냄새도요. 하수구 청소 꼭 하셔야 됩니다.”

존은 음흉하게 웃는 관리인에게 나가라는 손짓 대신 얼굴에 한 대 날리고 싶다는 생각을 하면서 문을 닫았다.

“무슨 일이야?”

“깜짝이야. 그레이. 언제부터 있었어?”

“요새 가끔 깨.”

“별일 아니었어.”

“그러니까 무슨 일이냐니까?”

“아무 일도 아니라니까,” 긴 하품이 나왔다. “층간 소음. 근데 넌 깨어 있었으면서도 문을 안 연 거야?”

그레이엄이 눈을 피하고 웅얼거렸다. “또 이상하게 볼 거라고…”

“네가 피곤한 이유가 있었네. 잠을 못 자잖아.”

“괜찮아.”

“별로 그렇게 안 보이는데.”

그레이엄이 서성이다가 멈췄다. 삐걱거리던 마루의 소리도 멈췄다. 그렇게 안 보여? 내가 이상하게 보여? 제발, 오늘도 이러진 말자. 그런 적 없어. 거짓말 그만해, 존. 너도 내가 이상하다고 생각하잖아. 그레이엄, 제발….

***

주말 아침, 존은 담배를 사러 나와 집에 들어가기 전 한 대를 피고 있었다. 그린 씨가 트럭에 세간을 싣다가 존을 발견하곤 위협적으로 걸어왔다. 이런. 5피트짜리 참견쟁이가 화났네. 존이 중얼대자 그레이엄의 키득거리는 웃음소리가 귓가를 스치는 듯했다. 그린 씨는 존의 앞에 서서 씩씩거렸다.

“이봐요, 클리즈 씨.”

존은 대답을 응시로 대신했다. 담배 연기가 그린 씨의 얼굴 위로 뿜어져 나왔다. 그린 씨는 기침을 하지 않기 위해 눈과 목에 최대한 힘을 줬다.

“당신이 하는 장난질 말요, 당신이 정신병자든 폴터-,” 콜록. “프리메-,” 콜록콜록.

존이 불을 끄지 않은 꽁초를 던졌다.

“그리고 망할 냄새도 난다고, 담배 냄새 말고도.” 콜록.

그린 씨는 천식 흡입기를 들고 깊게 숨을 들이마시기를 반복했다가 말을 이어갔다.

“분명 당신 집이요,” 그린 씨가 검지를 들어 존을 찌를 듯 흔들었다. “당신이 이사 오고서부터야.”

존은 손을 휘젓고 아파트로 들어갔다. 휴일 아침부터 미친 사람을 상대해봤자 괜히 기분 나쁜 쪽은 자신이었다. 그레이엄은 자고 있었다. 존은 소파에 앉아 티비 채널을 의미 없이 이리저리 돌리며 시간을 보냈다. 오랜만에 커튼을 걷은 창을 투과한 햇살이 집을 따사롭게 비췄다. 정오가 지나자 평화를 깨고 전화가 걸려왔다. 마이클이었다.

“오늘 모이기로 했잖아. 잊은 거 아니지?”

“뭐? 무슨 모임?”

“이런, 존…” 마이클의 목소리 너머로 테리 제이의 목소리가 들렸다. 세상에. 완전히 정신을 놨군. 그럴 만 하잖아, 테리. 에릭이 자신을 감싸는 소리도.

“그레이엄의… 일주년이니까, 다들 모여서 보러 가기로 했던 거 기억 안 나?”

“일주년?” 존이 낮게 웃었다. “우리 사귄 지 그것보다 오래됐는데.”

“죽었어, 존.”

“무슨 소리야?”

잠깐 웅성거리는 소리가 났다. 마이클은 “우리가 그쪽으로 갈게. 어디 나가지 말고 있어 봐,”라는 말을 마지막으로 전화를 끊었다. 존은 아무리 친구들이어도 장난이 지나치다고 생각하며 전화기를 내려놨다. 그레이엄이 거실로 나와 눈을 비비고 하품을 하며 존의 옆자리에 털썩 앉았다.

“네가 죽었다는데.” 존이 찡그리며 그레이엄에게 중얼거렸다.

“맞아.”

“아니야.”

“맞는데.”

“우리 또 싸운다.”

“날 이상하게 봐, 존. 정신 차려.”

“싫어.”

“날 그렇게 봐야 한다고.”

“싫다고…”

무너지려는 존을 그레이엄이 얼른 감싸 안았다. 존, 괜찮아… 내가 있잖아. 티비에서는 퀴즈 쇼가 계속해서 흘러나왔다. 사람들이 다 같이 웃었다. 그레이엄은 존의 등을 가볍게 쓰다듬으며, 눈을 떠 맞은편의 유리창을 바라봤다. 존은 허공을 껴안고 있었다. 괜찮아, 존. 우리가 같이 있잖아. _영원히._


End file.
